


Wondering

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: This is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever written, oh my god. Prompt Fill for Shelby, I hope you like it, Dear! Sorry it took so long.The Prompt was "Take off your shirt."





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever written, oh my god. Prompt Fill for Shelby, I hope you like it, Dear! Sorry it took so long.   
> The Prompt was "Take off your shirt."

* * *

 

Molly Hooper valued a lot of things in her life like friendship, love or good food but there was no thing she valued as much as her privacy – especially after a certain consulting detective had started to use her flat as a bolt-hole.   
At first, he had stopped by unexpected in the middle of the night, breaking into her flat before demanding to sleep in her bed. Molly had given in, of course, because Sherlock Holmes was an annoying git, at least sometimes.   
Once, he had burst into her room, knowing exactly that she was changing for work, casually asking her if she could bring home a hand and some toes. While he sat there on her bed, mustering her with a furrowed eyebrow, trying hard to figure out why she was crossing her arms in front of her half – naked body, Molly came to realize that they were going to need some rules if he wanted to keep continuing using her flat.

* * *

 

“Molly, your cat has pissed on my shoes again.” It was four in the morning and Molly woke up clenching her jar.

“Sherlock.” she slipped into one of her dressing gowns before meeting him in the hallway, “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“I do not understand? How could the time right now be more important than the fact that your horrible monster of a cat pissed on my three-hundred pound – worth shoes... _again_.” Sherlock replied, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Molly in – and exhaled a few times, trying hard to keep herself from slapping him in the face.  
She was most certainly going to change his name in her contacts from 'Sherlock Holmes' to 'Annoying Git who has no decency'.

“Molly?” his voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

“Yes.” she needed a moment to settle back into reality. In her daydream, she had just imagined how her life would have been if she had never met Sherlock Holmes. Easier, that was sure, but probably also utterly boring.

“I can forgive Toby one last time.” Sherlock spoke. His eyes were glued to the phone in his hands while his fingers danced over the keyboard with a speed that made Molly wonder if he was actually human or a Cyborg.

“Toby and I really appreciate your generosity.” She had to suppress a yawn. “I am going back to bed now, Sherlock.”

As she felt the mattress shift under his weight a couple of minutes later, she wondered if he had officially lost his mind. When he nestled his head in the nape of her neck, she was quite sure that he had.

* * *

 

The months flew by and Sherlock finally started to respect the rules. He used the key she had given him, instead of picking her look, mostly because he had accidentally broken it one night and Molly had forced him to pay for the damage or he would never be allowed to set a foot in her flat again.

Molly had known that things had been too good to be true the moment he entered her bedroom in a blood-soaked shirt. She looked up from the book she had been reading. Putting it aside as soon as she realized what he was about to do.

“Take off your shirt!” she exclaimed as he sat down on the edge of her bed, pushing off his shoes and trousers.

“Are we skipping foreplay today?” he turned his head to look at her, a smug grin dancing upon his lips.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.”

Sherlock sighed and was about to let his head fall on the bed when Molly took all the energy she had to push him off before the shirt could touch her precious duvet. Sherlock huffed when he landed on the ground. There was a moment of silence. Molly was surprised that she had actually managed to get him off her bed while Sherlock was groaning in pain, rubbing his butt as he rose up to his feet. He looked at her and their eyes locked.   
And then they were both laughing.

Molly whipped away the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Sherlock's face was red and he had some difficulties breathing.

“Molly-” he was still snickering “Molly Hooper. I must say I am surprised.”

“Well, I am too.” she admitted with a giggle.

Sherlock started to unbutton his shirt, carefully brushing it off his shoulders. Molly felt her cheeks flushing, noticing that he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

“Uhm, I will get you a bag for that.” Molly said pointing towards the shirt in his hands.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said with a hoarse voice as she handed him the plastic bag. He carefully stuffed his shirt inside. “I should probably take a shower.”

* * *

 

Molly stared up at the ceiling. As she heard the sound of the water being turned off, she closed her eyes, hoping to miraculously fall asleep within the next ten seconds. 

Sherlock returned to the room with only a towel around his hips. _Yep_ , she thought, _they sure as hell needed to add a few more rules to the list_.

He crossed the room and Molly was actually surprised that the towel was still covering his body when he had reached the bed.

“You are going to put on some pants, aren't you?” she asked.

“What are you going to do if I don't?”

“I'd like to remind you that I am a professional pathologist, I cut bodies for a living. Oh, and I am _very_ precise.” she hoped that he would get the hint.

Sherlock remained silent for a solid minute. Blinking rapidly while staring at her with an opened mouth.

“Molly Hooper, take off your shirt.” he breathed out.

“What?” she did not even get the time to be confused, because he was already hovering above her, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

“What the hell?” Molly asked when he was tugging at the hem of her shirt while burying his head in the nape of her neck, biting and sucking it.

“Don't kink-shame me.” he mumbled against her skin.

Molly shrugged, wondering if she should be more surprised by the fact that Sherlock Holmes was nibbling at her neck or that he was familiar with the word kink-shame.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. If there are any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
